


Like a Serpent

by Diana924



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Alice sapeva bene quel che faceva, o almeno così si diceva.





	Like a Serpent

Alice sapeva bene quel che faceva, o almeno così si diceva.

Il bambino era andato, e avrebbe sicuramente avuto una vita migliore da solo invece che con lei, Hal Cooper si era dimostrato un facile bersaglio ed era ora che riponesse la giacca dei Serpents da qualche parte dove nessuno l’avrebbe mai cercata, e per ultimo si sarebbe occupata delle foto, quella foto segnaletica sarebbe scomparsa per sempre.

Restava FP, che aveva intuito tutto ma aspettava di sentire le sue parole, e aveva come l’impressione che lui sarebbe stato un capitolo sempre aperto della sua vita, per quanto ci avrebbe provato sarebbe sempre tornata da FP Jones.

Ne avrebbero parlato, dopo si ridisse Alice prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito, i sedili posteriori della sua auto non erano il massimo ma sempre meglio della moto di FP. Il drive in stava mandando in onda un film ma a nessuno dei due interessava davvero sapere quale. Quando i baci avevano cominciato a non essere abbastanza Alice aveva fatto a FP di spostarsi e l’altro aveva capito cosa fare. La sua gonna era diventata ancora più corta prima che sparire del tutto e ora si ritrovava solamente con il reggiseno e la giacca dei Serpents, non che FP fosse messo meglio, anche lui era rimasto solamente con la giacca, gli abiti sparpagliato per l’abitacolo.

Strinse le gambe attorno alla vita di FP, non voleva che se ne andasse, non ancora almeno e sentì le mani di lui slacciarle il reggiseno con gesti allenati, FP era tutto per lei ma se voleva diventare qualcos’altro, qualcosa di migliore allora lui doveva permetterle di allontanarsi.

“La giacca … lasciala “ansimò mentre muoveva lentamente il bacino, cercando di imporgli il suo ritmo, la loro ultima volta assieme meritava che entrambi fossero con la giacca dei Serpents, poi anche lei avrebbe mutato pelle. “La mia o la tua? “le rispose FP prendendosi una pausa dai baci che si stavano scambiando.

“Entrambe “replicò lei prima di passare le mani sulla schiena di lui, il tessuto sulla giacca non era quello che voleva ma entrambi ne avevano così bisogno in quel momento. FP non si sa come riuscì ad invertire le posizioni, e Alice gemette il nome di lui, non c’era pericolo che li sorprendessero, non il leader in ascesa dei Serpents e la sua donna pensò prima di cominciare a muoversi con forza su e giù, cavalcandolo.

Le mani di FP scesero ai suoi fianchi, incitandola, stringendola forte e Alice gemette di nuovo prima di cercare le labbra di lui, amava FP Jones ma meritava di più dalla vita e lo avrebbe ottenuto, per il momento però era ancora una Serpents ed era la sua ragazza, solo quello contava.

FP ricambiò il bacio prima di passare le mani tra i suoi capelli, giocando tra di loro, tirandoli e stringendoli, sapeva sempre come e dove toccarla pensò Alice, quello le sarebbe sicuramente mancato, oh sì.

Un gemito più forte, un bacio più appassionato e il suo corpo si tese come una corda di violino mentre gemeva il nome di FP e si abbandonava all’orgasmo tra le braccia di lui e lo sentiva seguirla, era tutto così perfetto, bello, breve e perfetto, se avesse potuto fermare il tempo sarebbe stato il massimo.

“Dobbiamo parlare “ansimò mentre riprendeva fiato tra le braccia di lui, il trucco in disordine e la giacca dei Serpents spiegazzata, quello non sarebbe stato affatto un discorso facile.


End file.
